<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Girlfriend's Girlfriend is My Girl Too by Dresupi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985698">My Girlfriend's Girlfriend is My Girl Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi'>Dresupi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Darcy Lewis, Subspace, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy walks in on Darcy and Steve, Darcy knows the evening's only going to get better from there. </p><p>AKA</p><p>Two Doms, A Sub, and a Strap-on, mind the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Darcy Lewis, Peggy Carter/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Girlfriend's Girlfriend is My Girl Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts">Zephrbabe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Help, I'm going to hell.  I hope y'all like this! This is a belated gift for zephrbabe, a continuation of a dialogue prompt:  "You got started without me", I've been meaning to get this finished for a while now, and here it is!</p><p>Title is a paraphrase of lyrics from "My Girlfriend's Girlfriend" by Type O Negative.</p><p>This is also for the Darcy Lewis Bingo, Square Y2 - "Blow jobs" </p><p>(this could have gone for like three different ones, but I figure this is the thing that featured the most, and it's something Darcy actually did so...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You got started without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more of a statement than a question. And it was spoken in Peggy’s sharp inflection. No whine or disappointment in sight. In fact, she sounded almost pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if there were nothing she’d like better than to find Darcy with her lips wrapped around Steve’s rigid cock in the middle of their very prim and proper sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy swirled her tongue around the head and Steve grunted, his toes curling into the carpet as he struggled not to buck up into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one thing Steve likes more than this… but I believe I’ll have to go change clothes for that to happen…” Peggy reached down and smoothed Darcy’s hair back from her face. “You’re doing fine, Darling.” She glanced back up at Steve, who was gasping despite his enhancement. “You, on the other hand… have been a bad, bad boy. Don’t come until I return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moaned around Steve’s cock, sucking him hard into the back of her throat and making him whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darce… Darcy, Darcy….” he whimpered, his head falling back as she fluttered her tongue over his frenulum, tightening her hold on the shaft. He was fighting not to buck into her, to fuck her mouth, even though she definitely loved it when he did. But this wasn’t about her this time, this was about Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the bad boy. She’d been so good, she was getting rewarded and Steve…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was getting what he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid off him with a pop, holding his cock in one hand and softly moving her hand up and down, just shallowly, enough to keep him hard as a rock, but nowhere near enough to relieve the tension she saw building in his thighs and belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to moan. She could tell. He was being quiet now, but he was going to moan. A lot. And she loved it when he did. He sounded so fucking hot when he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips and he groaned. Begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he whispered.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck my cock, Darcy, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like seeing you like this, though…” she said, but she gave him what he wanted, she lowered her mouth to his cock and suckled softly, just enough to make some wet sounds that got him tensing again. And it was then that she heard the heels clicking on the hardwood in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d look when she was told. She was a good girl today. Steve was the one who was bad. Steve was going to get punished. She was going to get to cum right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thighs clenched at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what Peggy was wearing because Steve started swearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Peg…” His thighs tensed and Darcy felt herself grow wet with the frustration of waiting for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Peggy’s voice was soft as she stroked Darcy’s hair. She loved it when Peggy called her that. She released Steve’s cock and turned, looking up into Peggy’s adoring face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, pet,” she whispered, hooking her finger beneath her chin and bidding her rise. “We’re going to let Steve lay down on the coffee table… then you go back to what you were doing, you don’t mind if he cums in your mouth, do you, Darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ma’am. No, I don’t,” Darcy replied as she finally got to look at Peggy. Wearing a leather longline bustier that was cinched tight around her waist and a pair of barely-there crotchless panties that made Darcy wetter whenever she looked at them. The black stilettos made her ass and thighs look amazing. Like Darcy wanted them wrapped around her head. But Peggy would probably wrap them around Steve today. But that was fine. She’d get more than enough from Peggy soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Captain,” Peggy’s voice was authoritative and Steve quickly jumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undress her and then yourself. Lay on the table on your back with your legs spread. I’m going to give you what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I want, ma’am?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To cum your brains out into her mouth,” Peggy hissed. “But you’re getting more, so count your blessings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hands were warm as he lingered on different parts of her anatomy, tweaking her nipples and making her gasp, which earned him a nice firm swat on his ass from Peggy. He shot her a grin and sucked one of Darcy’s tits into his mouth, sucking hard and making her cry out his name as Peggy pulled him off her and reached for the waistband on his boxers, which was the only stitch of clothing he’d put on after the shower. He’d come out here and Darcy had tugged his cock out of his boxers and started sucking him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hard as a rock still. Something to do with his enhancement. He stayed hard for so long. Kept getting hard. Came over and over again. It was wonderful for her. And Peggy. And him. All of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pussy clenched when Peggy wrapped her fingers around Steve’s cock and led him to the table. “Lay back, Captain. You’re getting it the way I decide. But believe me, you won’t know what hit you. I want to hear you or I’ll ruin it,” she hissed in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve quickly got into position on the table and Peggy turned to beckon Darcy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Darling…” She ran her fingers through her hair softly, pressing soft kisses to her lips. “You taste like him,” she whispered, sliding her tongue into Darcy’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was softly pressing Darcy down to her knees. On a cushion, thankfully as she bent over Steve’s body. His belly was moving as he breathed. Panted. He didn’t have to do that. He had perfect breath control. This was for their benefit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck him in, you won’t have to do much, he loves it when I finger his ass,” Peggy said softly, reaching for a bottle of lube she’d brought with her. She squeezed some onto her fingers and Darcy quickly leaned over to take him in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum hard in her mouth, Steve? Want her to swallow?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno if you deserve that much,” she said, rubbing her fingers with the lube and bending over him, her fingers sliding down to his ass. He tensed up and Darcy heard wet sounds as Peggy pushed them into him. “Maybe I’ll just have her pull off and you can cum all over yourself? Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Steve whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In her mouth? Darling, do you still want to swallow him?” she addressed Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy nodded, humming her consent as she sucked softly on the tip of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Peggy sighed as if she were very bored. “You’ll have to pay her back for being so sweet to you, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Steve promised, bucking up slightly as Peggy’s hand finally stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy reached for his cock, but Peggy clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Mouth only, hands behind your back.” Darcy balanced over Steve. She was good at this. Peggy said she liked to watch her abs flex as she held herself over Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up and down, I want to see you fuck him with your mouth,” Peggy murmured, reaching over to stroke Darcy’s head, tuck her hair out of the way. And then suddenly she pressed her other hand up into Steve, fucking it in shallowly once she found what she was looking for, and Steve started moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Darcy liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her mouth up and down his shaft, sliding her tongue all over him so her saliva liberally coated his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grunted and Peggy started fucking him slower, dragging it out and pushing it back in. His abs were taut as he fought not to grab Darcy’s head and force her into the pace he wanted. He could cum like this, but he liked it a little faster and both Darcy and Peggy knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, very good, Darling…” Peggy said, using her other hand to press on the back of Darcy’s head. “But we don’t want to tease him. We want him tender, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy hummed and allowed Peggy to fist her hand into her hair and use it to move her head up and down on Steve’s cock. Steve moaned loudly as Darcy took him deeper and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes… ” he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy could feel her pussy clenching as she moved her mouth up and down his cock, leaving him gasping for breath as he warned her. “I’m about to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braced for it, squinching her eyes shut as the first hot jet of semen hit the back of her throat. This used to make her gag, but now she rather liked it. It felt amazing knowing she’d made him feel so good that he literally exploded. And this was just with her mouth. He went insane when he got to fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy held her head until Steve started whimpering and wincing and only then did she pull Darcy off. Then, she hummed and withdrew her fingers, rising to her feet to go wash her hands. “That was very clean, Darling. You did well. Steve owes you now, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered from his place on the coffee table, but it was a longing whimper. He was licking his lips and Darcy felt her pussy clench again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly sat down on her knees, arms behind her back until Peggy got back. She hadn’t told her any differently, so she defaulted to her neutral position. Her panties were soaked and her tits were hard in the cool room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peggy returned, she was wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, which she left in the kitchen as she strolled back out to them. The leather on her outfit creaked and her heels clicked on the wood floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came over and touched her shoulder. “Rise. You’ve been very good, come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her closer to the table. “Straddle his head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy did as she was told and Peggy came over to run her hand over her crotch, smiling and crooning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s so wet, Captain, can you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that did was serve to make Darcy all the more wet. She bit her teeth and Peggy kept rubbing her, spreading her beneath her panties with her fingers, pulling the fabric taut so Steve could see the outline of her lips and contours beneath. All of them soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may speak, Captain. Do with her as you will,” Peggy had a smile in her voice as she moved away, and Darcy’s legs began to shake. Steve sat up on the coffee table, bringing him eye level with her cunt. He brought his hand around her thigh and swatted her hard. “How many times do you want to cum?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy swallowed thickly. “Twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only twice?” he smiled and leaned over to press his lips against her pussy. “I can certainly oblige that.” And then he smiled at her. Smiled in that panty-ruining way that made her thighs clench and her pussy gush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly tugged down her panties, just over her hips so her sex was bare to his gaze. Darcy inhaled sharply as he leaned forward, his breath hitting her in soft puffs before he ran his tongue along her slit where he could reach. Her panties were still there around her thighs when he began to lick her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto my hair,” he commanded, fluttering softly over her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moaned and obliged him, her walls clenching around nothing as he slowly flicked her clit. His arms went around her thighs, effectively trapping her in place while he swiped his tongue back and forth over her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” she murmured despite herself. That earned her a sharp swat and a sharp look from him. She knew better than to call him that during a session, but she sort of liked the repercussions for misbehaving. “That was your warning,” he said, his voice low as he began to lick her again. He used his lips to suck and his tongue to flutter. He was making an obscene amount of noise and her ass was tingling from the swat. She knew what she’d get if she said his name again. And that made her want to do it all the more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her immediately, his eyes dark and his lips shiny with her. “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, and he pulled her panties straight down her legs, not caring when the seams popped a little She lifted her leg and he got them off, dropping them to the ground. “Bend over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but she fucking <em>loved</em> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him stand as he made her lean forward and place her hands on the coffee table for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, very good, Captain,” Peggy purred from the couch, where she had one leg bent and the other extended straight. She was softly petting at her pussy through her crotchless underwear. There was a string of pearls there holding it together from the form to the back. It ran over her clit and every time she tapped the top pearl, she shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes down,” Steve, er, <em>the Captain</em> said harshly, “You’re being punished, you don’t get to watch her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy felt her cunt clenching as she waited. The first swat came quickly and her body clenched in pure pleasure. She moaned and the second one came even harder, making her ass sting. He repeated the motion on her other ass cheek and finally reminded her that the last one would be on her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to swat your cunt now, you bad girl,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The swat on her cunt wasn’t nearly as hard as the other two and only served to make her cry out. She had to wonder if she could cum that way, with him spanking her clit lightly. She wondered if he’d like to try sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you going to behave, or am I going to have to fuck your ass?” he asked, sitting back down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in appreciation and scooted forward, pressing his mouth over her cunt from behind and fluttering his tongue quickly. It felt heady, standing here prone while he tongue fucked her from behind. He held her thighs hard, and the air stung her ass, which was likely to have his handprints on it. One on each cheek. Marking her as his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned against her sex, flicking his tongue against her clit until she was so close she could taste it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close,” she whispered, the only word she was allowed to say unbidden while they were in a scene like this. She felt him moan more than heard it, and when she came hard, her thighs shook and shook until he’d rung every last ounce of pleasure from her. And then he sat back and lay down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now my face,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pussy clenched in sympathy, aching just a little, but she had asked for two orgasms. And he was going to give it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed up until she was close to his head and then lowered herself over his face. Her thighs shook as she held herself up, essentially squatting over his face while he feasted on her sensitive pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve moaned again, and Darcy watched as his cock started stiffening again. He didn’t need much of a rest period. She and Peggy had found out one night when they decided to test Steve’s stamina. So far, the record had been abandoned because they’d both been too tired to go on with it, but suffice it to say, both of them were covered in cum everywhere. It looked like a bad porno. But it had been so much good sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve doubled down on her clit this time, and in no time, Darcy was shaking above him, wanting to collapse, but knowing she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so good, Steve…” Peggy whispered from the couch. “Come here, my darling, do you still want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Darcy whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you were a bad girl for the Captain, but I know you’ll be good for me, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be so good for you,” Darcy promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Steve didn’t call Peggy anything except ma’am when it applied. Peggy only asked that they did not use her name while in session, and Darcy knew that was something she could abide by. It wasn’t something she could test like with Steve. It was a hard limit. She wanted to be nameless while she gave them multiple orgasms and sometimes so much pleasure, Darcy couldn’t see straight for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re tired from that excursion, let us get some cushions and set up on the floor, hmm?” Peggy placed her hand on the small of Darcy’s back and walked her over to the floor while Steve grabbed cushions and lay them down. His cock was obscenely hard again, dark and bobbing between his legs, but he was being punished, so she knew Peggy might not let him cum again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to a drawer by the piano, and Darcy’s legs started to shake again with anticipation. When she pulled out the harness, it had a long purple dildo on the end. It looked just like a dick. It was veiny and thick. Bigger than Steve was, even. And Darcy fucking loved it because Peggy knew how to hit her g-spot. Not that Steve didn’t, but with Peggy, it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting both of us tonight,” she said softly, moving over to the floor. “Me in your gorgeous little pussy and Steve gets your ass. But he can’t cum unless you let him, Darling. It’s all up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want <em>you</em> to cum,” Darcy whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. In any way you choose after I have given you an orgasm. Now lie down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy did, laying on her back as Peggy put on the leather harness. It fit perfectly over the leather getup she had on right now and Darcy was already dripping in anticipation of having that thing pounding between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy took some of the lube she’d used on her fingers for Steve and began to coat the purple cock liberally, making a show of sliding her perfectly manicured hand up and down the length of the dildo. Darcy moaned softly, wanting like mad to touch herself, but she knew that would only prolong it, and she wanted. Fuck, she <em>wanted</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she gripped the cushion below her as Peggy knelt and handed the lube to Steve, who uncapped it and squeezed some out into his hand. Darcy whimpered again as he got into position behind her, gripping under her arms and helping her balance on her knees so Peggy could position herself between them, holding the purple cock up, she licked her lips. “You can rub on it while Steve prepares you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moaned and scooted forward so she could feel the slick tip of the dildo dragging over her clit while Peggy held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, that’s a good girl,” she crooned, and Darcy felt her pussy start to gush again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was slicking up his fingers and pressing one around her hole. “Should have made you wear a plug today,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Hindsight… suppose you’ll just have to work extra hard to get her ready,” Peggy replied, her eyes not leaving Darcy’s as she began to rub her self a bit faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cumming until we’re both inside you, darling,” Peggy murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Darcy’s cheek before reaching up to tweak both of her nipples</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moaned, arching her back as Steve pressed two fingers up her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s so good, Baby,” he murmured, using her nickname for the first time. To Steve, she was Baby. To Peggy, Darling. It was nice being between both of them. Between the two of them, she’d be taken care of, she knew it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy pinched her nipples hard, releasing them slowly until they were stiff and achy. Darcy wasn’t sure which felt better, Steve getting her ass ready for him or Peggy teasing her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t decide. But she liked both of them a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was shaking by the time Steve finally moved in behind her, cock in hand as he began to tease it around the entrance to her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was biting her lip to keep from crying out because she didn’t do it unless Peggy asked her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to make noise, darling?” she murmured, twisting her nipples in opposite directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy nodded and felt Peggy’s lips on her cheek once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a shuddering moan in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy helped Steve by relaxing and sitting back onto his cock once he had it slotted in her ass and he hissed out his pleasure, holding her there so she got used to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s eyes had gone so dark, and she was rubbing that big cock again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me in now,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let her go and Darcy shuffled forward, his cock sliding from her ass as she straddled Peggy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peggy pressed into her, Darcy moaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, yes, darling, yes,” Peggy crooned and brought her down with her, ass in the air for Steve to fuck. He moved in immediately, pressing back into her body and making her moan and quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, he doesn’t get to cum unless you say, Darcy, so do you want him to fuck you or be still and let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be still and let you,” she answered automatically, her body primed and full to the brim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peggy hummed and nodded to Steve who Held himself still as Peggy began to pump her hips up and into Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s moans came out as choked sobs, the delicious pressure on her g-spot was perfect at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for you, darling. Cum as much as you want, let me know when you’re finished,” Peggy murmured. “Steve’s just a living dildo right now. Only there to make you feel good, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted behind her and Peggy smiled before rocking up into Darcy with abandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so good. Every thrust hit her G-spot and had her seeing stars. She’d cum a lot quicker if something was on her clit, but she knew she’d cum soon. She was already clenching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she did cum, she choked out a surprised gasp and shook apart on Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck that was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Peggy replied, slowing a bit. “Enough, Darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy nodded. Yes. She could have probably cum a few more times, but she’d have been too sensitive to participate with Steve and Peggy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Peggy pulled out of her, Darcy addressed Steve. “You can cum captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a strangled groan as his hips began thrusting into her. It didn’t take much, he must have been holding himself back just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,’ he groaned as he emptied himself into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean her up, Steve,” Peggy said with a sniff. “Make sure you don’t make a mess of our girl now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out, he knelt behind her and Darcy grunted when she felt his tongue in her ass, licking her clean while Peggy watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Steve got himself all dirty,” Peggy said softly. “Will you help me out, Darling? I’m very very wet and I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Darcy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a moment, let Steve finish. He does so enjoy this,” Peggy murmured, reaching for the buckles on the harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s body quaked as Steve slid his tongue inside her once again, his hand coming up to roll her clit a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s back arched and she moaned openly into the room as Steve ate her ass and rolled her clit and made her cum so hard she saw stars dancing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And also in front of her was Peggy, laying back sans harness, with her thighs spread out and her pink pussy dripping right in front of her, the pearls on her panties were wet and glistening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy whimpered and crawled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nuzzled Peggy at first, her nose brushing over the pearl on top of her her clit and making her legs jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me cum twice, Darcy… I need it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy had no doubt, Peggy’s clit was so engorged, she could tell even with the pearls covering it. She ran her tongue around it and the other woman moaned loudly, her hand coming down to press her face against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moved the strand aside and began to lick her in earnest then, her hands braced as Peggy’s juices and her own spit ran down her face. She focused down on her clit first because that was what Peggy liked. She liked it when she came quickly the first time and then the second one got dragged out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy slurped her tongue and Peggy’s hand tightened in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucked lightly on her clit, worrying it back and forth with her tongue before sucking softly, wriggling over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Peggy start to clench up and Darcy moaned, doubling down on her clit until she felt Peggy’s muscles begin to flutter. She bucked up against Darcy’s face and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she came down, she released Darcy’s hair and fell panting backward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy glanced up at her, watching her chest rise and fall, and moved down to lick around her hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiggled her tongue inside her and lapped up her juices, whimpering when Peggy grabbed her hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, more please, I need more,” she moaned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moved back up to her clit, taking it slower this time. She laved with the flat of her tongue, watching as Peggy’s muscles tensed and fluttered with the aftershocks of her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, your mouth,” Peggy groaned. “Steve, get that dildo and give her one more orgasm. She deserves another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Steve washing his hands in the kitchen and returning to pick up the dildo. She shook with anticipation as he pressed it into her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from there, he started fucking her smoothly with it. It pressed perfectly over her g-spot and Darcy moaned as she licked Peggy with abandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it, that’s perfect,” Peggy murmured, holding Darcy’s head down while she doubled down on her clit again, unable to discern the pleasure from pleasing Peggy and the pleasure she was getting behind her. Her body clenched tightly and Steve eased up, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until she cums.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’d better hurry, darling. I’m sure you want one more, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy moaned and concentrated on licking her. Even when Steve’s hand came down on her ass, she only grunted against Peggy. Her pussy dripped and Steve fucked her with that dildo, and she finally sucked Peggy’s clit into her mouth once more and felt her cum. Peggy kept her hand wound in Darcy’s hair while she rode out the orgasm and then pulled Darcy’s head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy was barely able to hold herself up while Steve spanked her. She was vaguely aware of Peggy moving. Pushing to her feet and walking around behind her to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her clit,” Peggy murmured from behind her and she felt Steve begin to tap it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her orgasm rolled through her not long after that, forcing her to her face on the cushions, panting as her body ached and Steve pulled the dildo out of her. She rolled over and sighed, her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so fucking good. She was here and she wasn’t. She was satisfied and achingly so. Her blood rushed in her head and she felt her body breathe as she lay there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Peggy tap her nose. “Darcy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Darcy asked, looking up at her girlfriend dreamily. “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are we,” Peggy replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll go draw a bath. Steve will bring you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tub in their apartment was more than big enough for three people, and Darcy relaxed down on the cushions and waited for Steve to fetch her. He was sitting beside her, fingers trailing up and down her arm. “Do you hurt?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Not more than usual.” The usual was that delightful stinging on her ass from the spanking. It really didn’t bother her. It was so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some arnica for you after the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,’ she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thank <em>you,</em>” he reiterated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was aware of Steve pulling her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. The water was pleasantly warm and it soon brought her out of the fog she was in. Subspace was what Steve called it. She called it the nice fog that she got after a really good session, but she supposed they were one and the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Darcy?” Peggy asked, stroking her hair back from her face and peering into her eyes. “Tired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not overwhelmingly so, but I could sleep,” Darcy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped to take it in. Her belly growled. She nodded. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cook you something to eat,” He said, pressing his lips to her temple from behind her. He didn’t ask her what she wanted, because he knew. And he also knew she couldn’t be bothered with decisions right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can watch Dirty Dancing,” Peggy said. “After the bath. You and I.  We’ll cuddle while Steve cooks, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy grinned and nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she relaxed against Steve, her back flush against his bare chest as his finger stroked her up and down her bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were perfect,” Peggy murmured softly, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips. “So perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were,” Steve reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy smiled and sighed, feeling herself melt in the water.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me some sugar if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>